Wings SP-07
the SP-07 is a pistol used as a side arm by most branches of the Heroes United armed forces, excluding the Duohuman branch, who mostly prefer the SR-09 over the SP-07 and it's variations, except for the SP-17, of course. the SP-07 is slide-cocked, recoil operated and loads from a 17 round magazine built into the grip, and is chambered for a 9x19mm round. like most weapons of it's series (Standard Rifle/Standard Assault Rifle), the SP-07 is designed to be compatable with standard Earth ammunition. the SP-07 is the most rugged and durable pistol in the manufacture of Wings, and it has remained the standard side arm of HU since it's inception in OCY 28. Variations SP-11 the SP-11 is a variation of the SP-07 chambered for 11x19mm Wings rounds instead of the more universal 9x19mm round used in the SP-07. this slightly increases the stopping power, but reduces the size of the magazine to 15 rounds. SP-13 The SP-13 is a completely redesigned model of the SP-07, built to accomodate .45 rounds instead of the less powerful 9x19mm parabellum, increasing power and penetration, as well as recoil. The SP-13 has contended heavily with the SP-11, and both are in service to this day. SP-17 the SP-17 is a fully automatic version of the SP-07, akin to the Earth MAC-10 or mini Uzi. the magazine of the SP-17 is extended to include an upwards of 20 rounds and the gun is gas operated instead of recoil. this reduces the durability of the weapon, but allows it to become fully automatic. while the SP-17 has seen only moderate service with most branches of the HU military, it has seen extensive use by the Duohuman branch, many of them using it as a weapon held in the non-dominant hand while holding a second weapon, or just used two of them, one in each hand. the SP-17 has become known as the "pocket full of death" due to it's lethal preformance in combat and it's incredible portability. SP-18 The SP-18 is an experimental, incomplete weapon designed to take and handle 5.7x28mm rounds, similar to the SSMG-12, in preperation for the potential displacement of 9x19mm rounds. In addition, the SP-18 has the second largest internal magazine of the SP line at a grand total of 18 rounds. Some SP-18 prototypes have been released to the HU armed forces for extensive battle testing, the list of testers including Elexion, Camolot the Creator and Toby Elexion. SP-22 The Sp-22 is a specialty pistol not widely manufactured, with units and ammunition produced in relatively small numbers by indipendant gunsmiths on HU worlds. The SP-22 is a pistol chambered in .50 Action Express rounds, and uses the same semi-automatic, gas-operated system as the IMI Desert Eagle, with additional compensation added to more greatly counter the high recoil of the weapon and increase accuracy when the weapon is rapidly fired. While the SR-09 is more widely used and has better ballistics than the SP-22, the weapon is considered a good choice for non-Duohumans, and, due to its permanent place as a non widely manufactured weapon, can be customized for specific owners. The SP-22 is also the only SP weapon model whose slide locks back when the magazine is emptied, partially due to the mechanics of the weapon being based on that of the IMI DE. A standard SP-22 magazine contains eight rounds. The SP-22 is also the only pistol to feature a psuedo-reflex sight; like many HU weapons, the forward end of the slide slots under a small arch connected to the main body of the weapon; in the center of the arch is a small dot reflex sight which uses a small li-on battery charged by small solar panels attached to the sides and top of the arch, which are covered in clear treated ceramic. The reflex sight is centered between the two iron sights on the end of the slide, and an internal CPU can even be used for rangefinding, wind and drop compensation, and additional targeting assistance. This CPU can also be linked to an HUD if the user is wearing a helmet with those capabilities, and displays how many rounds remain in the magazine in both numerical and visual formats. SP-23 The SP-23 is a redesign of the SP-13, the SP-23 being a pistol chambered in .45 ACP and possessing the same general mechanics and specifications, with a few modifications. Firstly, the pseudo-reflex sight from the SP-22 has been added to the iron sights of the SP-23 increasing the accuracy of the weapon. Second, an equipment rail has been added to the bottom of the weapon that extends from the front of the trigger guard to the end of the barrel. Third, solar panels have been equipped to the top and sides of the arch that is present on much of Wings weaponry. Other modifications, mostly to aesthetics and minor hardware tweaks, are minor in nature. While it will not completely supplant the SP-13, the SP-23 will be introduced as the evolved standard of Wings pistols utilizing the .45 ACP round.Category:WIngs firearm Category:Wings firearm